


31 brevi racconti lacustri

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Dark, Death, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Violence, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [Questa raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa del Writober con la lista Pumpink]Il lago è un luogo che mi spaventa e mi inquieta: ha acque ferme, scure, pesanti, oleose e putride che ti tirano a fondo e nascondono il tuo cadavere.Sulle rive di un lago, non lo stesso, saranno ambientati i 30 brevi racconti di questa raccolta.Dal testo:Prompt 1 - "Tre o quattro ombre basse e zampettanti superarono Juliana, soffermandosi il tempo necessario ad annusarle le gambe nude e macchiate di sangue e terra. Si accanirono sul cadavere, lacerando e strappando, riempiendo quella riva di lago con ringhi bassi e stridio di zanne o sonoro battere di quest’ultime contro le ossa quasi completamente scarnificate."Prompt 24 - "Il sangue si è raggrumato sulla sua pelle diventando tanto scuro da sembrare quasi nero, tanto scuro da somigliare all’inchiostro che ti piaceva usare per i tuoi disegni.Le labbra sono bluastre e spiccano contro il pallore del volto – un volto bellissimo, dai lineamenti equilibrati e perfetti secondo i canoni classici – e la camicia un tempo candida ma adesso inzuppata di un bel porpora intenso."
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Chapter 1

**I. Follie Lunari**

Prompt 1 – Luna

La luna si specchiava, algida e lontana, nello stagno, unica muta testimone dell’orrore perpetrato in quel luogo. Una macchia scura, a metà tra la sabbia umida e l’acqua immobile, rompeva la liscia skyline di quel luogo buio nello stesso modo in cui la rompeva una figura minuta ritta in piedi accanto al mucchio scuro. Il silenzio notturno era rotto dal suono delle onde che si infrangevano sulla riva sassosa e dal muoversi dei ciottoli rotondi e lisci e ogni tanto da un lamento soffocato o da un ultimo stentato gorgoglio. Quell’attesa avrebbe snervato chiunque, ma non lei, che restava in piedi, immobile, ad osservare gli ultimi spasimi vitali di quello che ormai non era che un mucchio di carne. Sarebbe bastato un colpo, a dire la verità, per ucciderlo. Ma poi era stata presa da una strana e inarrestabile euforia che l’aveva spinta a colpire ancora e ancora, piantando il coltello ovunque, compreso il morbido terriccio che neanche mezzo metro dopo lasciava spazio alla spiaggetta di ciottoli che faceva rumore. Ogni tanto colpiva un osso e allora lo scontro le faceva vibrare il braccio sinistro, ma non si fermava e tornava a colpire ovunque cogliesse, sospirando soddisfatta quando prendeva un punto particolarmente morbido – la gola, recisa quasi all’inizio di quella follia, la coscia, il ventre, l’interno del braccio – dove la lama affondava come fosse burro. Alla fine, stanca, si era alzata in piedi, rimirando per quel che la luce lunare permetteva la sua opera quasi conclusa. Poi dei passi, leggeri ma non inudibili, che si avvicinavano frenetici calpestando le foglie secche: bestie attirate dall’odore del sangue e della morte, con ogni probabilità, che avevano aspettato che lei terminasse, quasi riconoscessero la sua supremazia, quasi attendessero il via libera. Tre o quattro ombre basse e zampettanti superarono Juliana, soffermandosi il tempo necessario ad annusarle le gambe nude e macchiate di sangue e terra. Si accanirono sul cadavere, lacerando e strappando, riempiendo quella riva di lago con ringhi bassi e stridio di zanne o sonoro battere di quest’ultime contro le ossa quasi completamente scarnificate.

Ci volle molto tempo, tempo che Juliana calcolò alzando lo sguardo e rivolgendolo alla luna che restava ancora alta nel cielo seppur non più al suo zenit. Quando finirono erano passate più di tre ore e le bestie, ormai sazie, si erano allontanate ululando al satellite. Sul terreno umido e nero spiccavano pezzetti bianchi di osso e l’aria era permeata dell’odore ferroso e dolciastro del sangue e della carne. Un tonfo sordo e il brillio di una lama sotto la luce della luna ruppero la rinnovata immobilità di quel luogo che alla luce del sole era ameno e pacifico e che invece in quella notte di plenilunio si era trasformato nel palcoscenico di un efferato omicidio: gli occhi sgranati della giovane donna riflettevano quel disco argentato e imperfetto mentre un sorriso infantile le piegava le belle e carnose labbra. Portò le mani sporche di sangue al viso disegnandosi delle strie rosse che andavano dagli occhi al mento, effimera prova di ciò che aveva fatto, segno che sarebbe stato cancellato a breve dall’acqua adesso ferma – quasi fosse finalmente in pace – dello stagno. «Ho fatto ciò che mi hai chiesto…» sussurrò rivolta al cielo. «E adesso?»


	2. Senti chi parla

**II. Senti chi parla**

Prompt 2 – Radio

Quella dannata radio… La odiava fin da quando era bambina, con quei suoni gracchianti che le davano fastidio alle orecchie ipersensibili. Sulla madia antica, in quel suo rosso acceso – rosso sangue – si accendeva nei momenti più improbabili della giornata – all’alba, ancora prima che cantasse il gallo; in mezzo alla giornata, quando in casa non c’era altri che lei; nel bel mezzo della notte, quando faceva partire una stazione radio casuale a tutto volume – e la spaventava a morte. La nonna rideva con quei suoi denti finti e giallastri e diceva che era tutta opera dello spirito della casa, di quel bisnonno costruttore che amava così tanto la musica che quando era morto nessuno si era sentito di buttare via quella brutta, vecchia e anche obsoleta radio. La nonna rideva e continuava a farlo mentre Marie correva fino a rannicchiarsi sotto un enorme e antico salice che stava sulle rive di quel laghetto vicino a casa, unico luogo in cui si sentiva al sicuro, cullata dal rumore delle lunghe fronde agitate dal vento e dal suono delle onde che si infrangevano sulla riva sabbiosa.

Quella vecchia radio la terrorizzava, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, perché sembrava sussurrarle cose, sembrava emettere frasi perfettamente accordate al suo stato d’animo, sembrava essere viva e consapevole che in quella casa qualcuno le avrebbe prestato la dovuta attenzione, qualcuno che l’avrebbe ascoltata e seguita. E infatti Marie l’aveva ascoltata ben più di una volta, prendendo alla lettera ciò che diceva per poi scordarsene, quasi fosse sotto incantesimo quando commetteva quegli atti atroci, stupita e spaventata come la nonna quando veniva fuori ciò che, inconsciamente, aveva fatto.

Come quando Otto, il rognoso e odioso cagnetto della nonna, era stato trovato squartato dal collo alla coda e appeso grondante sangue al melo sul retro della casa, così come sulla riva del lago era stato ritrovato un seghetto da legno pieno di sangue e peli attaccati. Qualche giorno prima la radio si era accesa proprio quando passavano Dog days are over[ [1]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWOyfLBYtuU).

Light my Fire[[2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cq8k-ZbsXDI)] era stata la colonna sonora per l’incendio del capanno in cui la nonna stava lavorando e dal quale era uscita con bruciature talmente gravi – i medici parlavano del sessanta percento del corpo con ustioni tra il terzo e il quarto grado – che l’avevano costretta in ospedale, nel reparto grandi ustionati, per mesi interi, con garze impregnate di farmaci su quelle piaghe vive e trasudanti liquidi putridi talmente profonde da aver bruciato, in alcuni punti, perfino le ossa, che spuntavano carbonizzate dalla carne viva. Marie non andava quasi mai a trovarla, l’odore di carne bruciata e di pus la nauseava al punto da farla svenire e l’aspetto – irriconoscibile – della nonna non l’aiutava.

Eppure c’era qualcosa che non tornava e Marie non riusciva a capire che cosa fosse, innervosendosi e rodendosi le unghie fin quasi alla radice, non ottenendo altro che dita doloranti e sanguinanti. Non dormiva più, le occhiaie erano diventate parte integrante della sua figura, così come le guance incavate e le ossa sporgenti. L’insonnia, l’ansia e la paranoia la divoravano rendendola giorno dopo giorno – misfatto dopo misfatto – l’ombra di se stessa, un fantasma il cui cuore in realtà continuava imperterrito a battere. Erano le due del mattino, la nonna era ancora in ospedale, suo fratello era con la ragazzina di turno e i suoi…beh, i suoi mancavano da troppo tempo perché potesse ricordarsi con esattezza quando erano scomparsi. A Marie stare sola non era mai dispiaciuto, ma negli ultimi tempi si sentiva perennemente osservata, seguita e stare sola non era quello che richiedeva: voleva dormire, riposare, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscita.

La radio si accese, rompendo il silenzio notturno, Marie si alzò e scalza uscì dalla casa. Con solo una maglietta bianca indosso si avviò verso il lago, gli occhi sbarrati e le pupille dilatate. Infilò prima la punta dei piedi con le unghie smaltate di azzurro, poi i polpacci, le ginocchia, il bacino. Continuò a camminare fino ad essere sommersa, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, i polmoni che gridavano per la necessità d’aria, i piombi da subacqueo in vita che la tenevano ancorata al fondo melmoso in cui i piedi venivano come risucchiati. Le ultime bolle ruppero la superficie placida dello stagno proprio mentre la radio emetteva le ultime note di Drown[[3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGS07iQaAcg)].


	3. Ave Maria

**Ave Maria**

**Prompt 3 – Scultura**

L’aveva creata partendo dal nulla, da un bozzo di pietra orribile.

Una volta terminata si era sentita come Michelangelo in gonnella: creatore onnipotente di una meraviglia a partire dall’orrore.

Una bellissima donna velata, simile a una Madonna, ecco cos’era venuto fuori dalle ore passate con scalpello e martello tra le mani.

Impolverata e stanca rimirava soddisfatta la sua opera d’arte sul piedistallo, cogliendone i particolari attenti delle vene sulle mani e delle sopracciglia fini.

Si accese una sigaretta noncurante del fatto che avrebbe inalato altra polvere di pietra e con un piccolo balzo si mise seduta sul bancone da lavoro.

Fu allora, tra un tiro e l’altro di tabacco, che lo vide: una venatura nel marmo, rossa come il sangue, che tagliava il viso angelico di quella donna in due metà quasi perfette. Eppure, si disse, non c’era prima, ne era certa.

Scuotendo le spalle e la testa addusse quella novità ad effetti ritardati di un colpo di scalpello mal assestato, scese dal tavolo e si diresse in bagno, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di vesti da lavoro sudicie e sudate.

La vasca piena di acqua bollente, schiumosa e profumata non le era mai parsa così accogliente, surrogato di grembo materno in cui rilassarsi almeno per un po’.

Un rumore improvviso dallo studio le fece spalancare gli occhi. Balzò in piedi, si avvolse nell’asciugamano e zampettò in punta di piedi fino alla stanza buia.

Fuori pioveva, Nur non se ne era neanche accorta anche se a giudicare dalle pozze che riflettevano la falce di luna crescente doveva piovere da ore ormai. Anche il laghetto che si intravedeva dalla finestra, con la superficie solitamente piatta ora increspata dalle cadenti gocce di pioggia, sembrava più pieno, quasi fosse sul punto di straripare. Le avevano detto che quel lago era maledetto, che una santa donna vi era stata uccisa e che da quel momento in quella zona erano successe cose strane e talvolta lugubri, ma Nur non credeva al sovrannaturale e aveva liquidato tutto con una risata.

Guardandosi intorno nella penombra Nur non notò niente che fosse fuori posto. Con un sospiro e più rilassata fece per girarsi e tornare in vasca, quando sentì il tintinnio metallico di qualcosa che cadeva sul pavimento in linoleum della stanza.

Una goccia di gelido sudore le corse lungo la spina dorsale facendola rabbrividire. Con lentezza si voltò di nuovo verso il buio cercando di cogliere qualcosa – qualunque cosa – e capire come reagire.

Un lampo, seguito a breve distanza da un roboante tuono, illuminò la stanza quasi a giorno, facendo brillare qualcosa vicino al piedistallo della statua.

Nur si lanciò verso l’interruttore della luce e il pannello portautensili dove sapeva esserci attaccato ogni singolo strumento da lavoro che potesse servirle, in quel momento, da arma.   
Fu sufficiente un istante, l’accendere la luce, per accorgersi con orrore di come mancasse uno dei quattro dischi diamantati per il taglio della pietra. Nello stesso istante, il suono inconfondibile del multifunzione della Bosch la fece voltare lentamente.

Da dietro la statua sbucò un uomo alto con gli occhi da pazzo iniettati di sangue e una bava densa e schiumosa che gli colava dagli angoli della bocca.

«Non posso evitarlo…» sussurrò avvicinandosi a Nur. «Mi è stato ordinato, non posso disobbedire…»

Nur non riusciva ad articolare un suono, figurarsi una parola. Immobile accanto al pannello tremava in attesa, guardando la distanza tra lei e l’uomo accorciarsi irrimediabilmente.   
Un odore sgradevole, di sudore rancido e lezzo, le invase le narici provocandole una serie di forti conati.

_È troppo vicino, mi ucciderà!_ pensò alla fine, ma non riuscendo comunque a muoversi, gelata dalla paura. Il suono della lama che girava la assordava togliendole il poco senso di realtà rimastole.

_Non può finire così, non adesso…_

In un secondo la meccanica dell’attacco o fuga la prese, facendola svicolare per quanto poteva quell’uomo enorme, rimediando un profondo taglio sull’avambraccio. Affrontarlo era fuori discussione, in quelle condizioni per lo meno, senza niente tra le mani con cui potesse fargli male. Si rifugiò dietro la statua, stupida preda tremante e in tensione, attenta ad ogni minimo rumore, spostamento d’aria, cambiamento di odore. Ascoltò il suono dei passi pesanti e lo strusciare del cavo sul linoleum. Si costrinse ad inspirare profondamente.

«Devo ucciderti, altrimenti lei ucciderà me…» parlò ancora l’uomo, questa volta a voce più alta. Nur notò che aveva la voce stridula di chi ha paura e si chiese distrattamente chi fosse quella lei appena nominata, ma il cattivo odore dell’uomo si fece più intenso, il suono della sega più assordante e Nur perse la testa.

Poggiò la schiena al muro, puntò i piedi nudi contro le gambe in marmo gelido della statua, digrignò i denti e spinse con tutta la forza che aveva.   
La statua rovinò malamente – e rapidamente – sull’uomo, schiacciandolo a terra con tutta la sega. Il tonfo sordo corrispose allo scivolare di Nur lungo il muro. Sudata fradicia e tremante guardò la polvere depositarsi e il caos di marmo infranto costellare il pavimento. il silenzio era rotto solo dal rallentare della lama rotante fino a fermarsi in un cigolio.

Una pozza di sangue si allargò lenta tra i pezzi di pietra che riportavano, più o meno integri, un occhio, un dito, la curva liscia di un seno appena accennato.

Un brilluccichio sanguigno riverberò sotto la luce di un lampo attirando lo sguardo di Nur che, pallida e tremante, era ancora seduta per terra con la schiena poggiata al muro. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercò di riprendere fiato, ma un senso di oppressione e gelo le strinse il petto e nelle orecchie sentì la dolce voce di una donna sussurrarle _«Devi uccidere, Nur, altrimenti io ucciderò te.»_


	4. Ruby Woo

**Ruby Woo**

**Prompt 4 – Rossetto**

Per quanto la cancellasse, per quanto strofinasse con detergenti vari e olio di gomito, quella scritta fatta col rossetto – sempre in bella vista, aperto e sanguigno, accanto al rubinetto – riappariva sempre, puntuale come un orologio a cucù svizzero alle sette del mattino, giusto dopo il lavaggio del viso e prima del caffè, quando ancora stava in piedi, assonnata e arruffata, davanti allo specchio.   
_La tua bellezza è immensa, ma non durerà._  
Egle si domandava chi, tra i suoi coinquilini, si divertisse a riproporle ogni dannata mattina quello scherzo che tanto scherzo non era quando, sospirando, si metteva a pulire. Lo aveva chiesto a tutti, ma nessuno aveva ammesso di averlo fatto. Non un accenno di sorriso, non un cenno qualsiasi che le facesse capire che le stavano mentendo: niente di niente, come fossero sinceri.  
Sua sorella le aveva detto ridendo che forse uno spirito invidioso di quella sua bellezza così particolare e, al tempo stesso, innegabile l’aveva presa in antipatia, che magari tentasse ogni mattina di farle venire qualche ruga di preoccupazione o delle profonde e scure occhiaie da mancanza di sonno che la rendessero meno bella, di non preoccuparsene, che a un certo punto chiunque fosse si sarebbe stancato di quel gioco idiota e l’avrebbe lasciata in pace.  
Il dubbio però assillava Egle: i suoi coinquilini le sembravano tremendamente sinceri e se non erano loro a scrivere ogni mattina quella frase sullo specchio, chi – o che cosa – era?  
Che poi doveva ammettere che non era solo la frase a renderla inquieta, ma tutta una serie di cose che lei notava e che agli occhi degli altri parevano essere invisibili: vasetti di crema spostati, dentifrici finiti, spazzole scomparse…Egle si convinceva ogni giorno di più che quel bagno fosse infestato, ma al tempo stesso l’idea le pareva talmente ridicola da essere accantonata e derisa.  
Fu una sera di inizio ottobre, buia e tempestosa come nel più classico dei cliché da racconto dell’orrore, che qualcosa cambiò.   
Sola in appartamento, Egle fu svegliata da un lampo, che illuminò la stanza a giorno nonostante le imposte chiuse, seguito da un tuono talmente potente da far tremare tutta la casa.   
Una sagoma scura ai piedi del letto la fece scattare a sedere. Tachicardia e sudore ghiaccio le fecero accendere la luce. Scese dal letto tremante, il pavimento freddo sotto ai piedi nudi, e zampettò fino al bagno.   
L’acqua del rubinetto sui polsi la fece riavere quel tanto che bastava a convincerla che abbassare la testa e bagnarsi la nuca sarebbe stata la cura definitiva per quel malessere strisciante che l’aveva colta all’improvviso come una stangata.   
Poi un altro lampo, seguito da un tuono, fece andare via la luce per un istante.  
Egle alzò la testa, la luce ritornò e con quella nello specchio apparve un volto di cadavere, ghignante e sfigurato.   
Egle urlò, la figura rise, la luce andò via di nuovo.   
Tre giorni dopo i coinquilini tornarono, trovando una casa buia e permeata dall’odore putrido di morte.   
Egle era in bagno, gonfia e verdastro, col volto probabilmente sfracellato contro la ceramica candida del lavandino adesso pieno di striature rugginose di sangue rappreso.   
Sullo specchio una scritta, l’ultima.  
 _Te lo avevo detto che non sarebbe durata._


	5. Criophobia

**Criophobia**

**Prompt 5 – Ghiaccio**

Non le piaceva il ghiaccio. O meglio, il ghiaccio la terrorizzava fin da quando, poco più che bambina, era andata a pattinare con suo padre ed era caduta nel laghetto quando la sottile lastra gelata le si era aperta sotto alle lame. Così come velocemente si era aperta, la voragine le si era richiusa sopra la testa e lei era rimasta intrappolata sott’acqua, urlante e senza fiato, circondata dall’oscurità. I ricordi di cos’era successo poi erano confusi, chiare erano soltanto la sensazione di terrore e di gelo nelle ossa, di gola chiusa e mancanza d’aria che da allora erano legate ai laghi e al ghiaccio.  
Ogni inverno era una tortura che era riuscita ad affrontare soltanto trasferendosi al sud, dove quella stagione non era altro che una primavera un po’ più rigida, senza neve, senza gelo, senza laghi.  
Ma la morte di sua madre l’aveva costretta a tornare e neanche il riscaldamento impostato a venticinque gradi o le tende tirate per non farle vedere il panorama innevato e perennemente illuminato le rendevano la cosa più semplice.  
Clelia amava sua madre, ma non più di quanto avesse paura – insensata, totalizzante, paralizzante paura – del ghiaccio.

La casa era parata completamente a lutto – come se non si sapesse, in città, che era morta Artemide Dubois, la francese trasferitasi in Lapponia per amore di un allevatore di renne – e Timo HeikkilÄ stava seduto sulla poltrona della moglie – dell’amore di una vita – da giorni, gli occhi gonfi che non avevano più lacrime da versare e la barba incolta e brizzolata.  
«Papà…papà sono tornata…» Clelia si avvicinò in punta di piedi al padre, ancora col cappotto e le valigie abbandonate vicino alla porta d’ingresso in legno dipinto di rosso – unico tocco di colore che sua madre aveva preteso per “Rendere più allegre quelle desolate lande nevose”.  
«Oh, ciao tesoro…» rispose distrattamente l’uomo anziano, senza neanche voltarsi a guardare la figlia tornata dopo anni di assenza. Clelia sospirò profondamente, lasciò il padre in salotto e salì le scale che portavano nella sua vecchia stanza: era tutto come lo aveva lasciato anni prima, compresi i pattini da ghiaccio che giacevano abbandonati in un angolo, impolverati e ancora nuovi. Li prese e li mise in una scatola che chiuse nell’armadio.  
La notte fu difficilissima da affrontare. Il freddo le entrava nelle ossa tenendola sveglia nonostante il riscaldamento acceso e il piumone in cui si era avvolta. Odiava quel posto, non lo sopportava, e odiava il freddo umido che la soffocava, odiava che suo padre apparisse così sperso senza sua moglie, odiava che si ostinasse a restare in quel luogo che era completamente immerso nella notte per sei mesi e nella più totale luce per altri sei.  
Clelia si domandava spesso come suo padre e sua madre non fossero impazziti prima, come lei non fosse impazzita prima. Non era normale passare metà anno nell’oscurità e metà anno nella luce, a cercare di mantenere intatta una sanità mentale già vacillante per definizione dell’essere umano. Clelia aveva fatto sua la convinzione che nessun essere umano fosse completamente normale, che ognuno avesse la sua dose di pazzia e questo non le sembrava un problema se vissuto in una situazione normale in cui notte e giorno si alternavano regolarmente.  
In realtà lei era impazzita ed era fuggita, anche se adesso si trovava di nuovo lì, in quel luogo che per quanto volesse fuggirlo la chiamava a sé, sirena incantatrice fatta di freddo e ghiaccio.  
Per una settimana restò lì, in quella che era casa sua nonostante ne stesse lontana da tempo, a mettere in ordine, a prendersi cura di suo padre e a mettere via le cose di sua madre che sapeva non gli avrebbero reso semplice l’elaborazione del lutto.  
Alla fine da uno di quegli infiniti scatoloni tirò fuori i vecchi pattini da ghiaccio di sua madre, sperando di riuscire a superare quell’irrazionale terrore una volta per tutte.  
Il lago era gelato come quella volta di tanti anni prima, il sole pallido si rifletteva sulla superficie ghiacciata e ricoperta da un sottile e intonso strato di neve. Decisa, infilò i pattini, strinse i lacci con il doppiofiocco che le aveva insegnato a fare suo padre da bambina, e mosse i primi, tremanti passi, rendendosi conto quasi immediatamente di come in realtà non avesse mai dimenticato come farlo e di come pattinare sul ghiaccio le venisse naturale. Lo Xanax preso poco prima di uscire aiutava sicuramente Clelia a non farsi prendere dall’orrore e questo la portò a farsi sempre più audace, a spingersi con più forza in acrobazie impacciate che lasciavano scie sottili e luccicanti di neve pressata sul lago.  
Felice. Clelia si sentiva felice e libera e leggera, tanto da azzardare un piccolo e incerto salto.  
Quando atterrò, il ghiaccio si ruppe e lei cadde, come tanti anni prima, e neanche lo Xanax fu abbastanza forte da non farla sprofondare di nuovo in un vortice di terrore e oscurità e gelo che le fermarono il fiato e la voce in gola. I pattini e i vestiti pesanti immediatamente inzuppati la trascinarono a fondo, il pallore del sole insufficiente a penetrare nell’oscurità delle acque oleose. Alte e viscide alghe le avvilupparono le gambe, annodandolesi intorno alla vita man mano che Clelia affondava. Un urlo muto le uscì in una miriade di bolle luccicanti che si spinsero fin dove lei non sarebbe mai tornata, fino in superficie, senza però riuscire a romperla perché il ghiaccio si era richiuso, saldando le crepe che l’avevano fatta precipitare di nuovo nel buio e nel freddo.  
Quasi sorrise, Clelia, dandosi della stupida: tanti anni a fuggire quando la pace era lì, a portata di mano, perchè l’unica cosa che le aveva dato la pace era stato cadere di nuovo e ancora, sentire il gelo entrarle nelle ossa e la fame d’aria farle bruciare i polmoni.  
 _“Avevi ragione, papà”_ pensò un attimo prima che il cervello, troppo provato, le andasse in blackout _“l’unico modo per trovare la pace era tornare sul lago.”_


	6. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

**Prompt 6 – Scherzo**

Doveva essere uno scherzo, non c’era altra spiegazione. Di cattivo gusto, certo, ma uno scherzo.

«Dalilah vieni fuori e smettila!» La voce stridula di Tamara risuonò nella stanza adesso buia. La luce sfarfallante e i cigolii del legno, insieme alla collezione di bambole in porcellana disposte nelle vetrine lungo le scale che portavano al piano superiore, rendevano quella vecchia casa più terrificante di quanto fosse già di per sé. Eppure, dalla ringhiera una sagoma umanoide dondolava appesa per il collo.

«Dalilah! Ti ho detto di smetterla! Scendi giù…»

La voce le morì in gola quando la porta si aprì e nel buio un’altra figura venne illuminata da un fulmine e una risata malvagia risuonò chiara nella notte.

Tamara urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, si accasciò a terra e lì restò tremante e immobile ad attendere che la sorte scegliesse per lei, che la morte arrivasse e le calasse la falce sul collo. I passi umidi di piedi inzuppati nell’acqua del lago si avvicinarono, lasciando una scia di impronte luccicanti sul parquet di rovere. Il temporale iniziò senza preavviso, potente e isolante.

_Ti prego, fa’ che sia una cosa rapida._

Arresa all’idea che tutto sarebbe finito, il cuore impazzito nel petto e il respiro affannoso e impanicato, Tamara chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo, scoprendo la nuca rasata sotto ai lunghi e ondulati capelli. Poi le luci si accesero tutte insieme, illuminando un fantoccio appeso alla ringhiera in legno delle scale e una mano le si posò sulla spalla, facendola balzare in piedi e urlare di nuovo con tutto il fiato e la forza che le era rimasta. Dalilah e Chris ridevano di pancia, le mani sulle ginocchia e le lacrime agli occhi. «Buon Halloween, Tammy!»


	7. Lucine

**Lucine**

**Prompt 7 – Torre**

«Dicono che in quella torre siano state perpetrate infinite e orripilanti torture a scapito di serve bellissime, la cui perfezione aveva reso invidiosa la signora del castello, una certa contessa…»

La guida parlava e parlava, ma Zara non l’ascoltava, troppo presa da quella sua strana passione per le altezze che la portava a sporgersi dai parapetti di ogni luogo che stesse in alto sperimentando il brivido di essere al di sopra di – quasi – ogni altra cosa. Le piaceva sentirsi in bilico, non costretta dal mondo, ad un passo dalla più totale libertà.

Sotto la torre, infiniti metri più in basso, c’era un lago dalle acque scure e con sfumature verdastre che attirava Zara come una calamita.

Fu semplice restare indietro, perdere di vista il gruppo e la guida, smarrirsi nei corridoi, nei passaggi sopraelevati, negli enormi saloni freddi e scuri del castello, lasciandosi guidare da una specie di scia di aria fresca e pulita che le stuzzicava il naso richiamandola a sé.

Senza sapere bene come si ritrovò affacciata ad uno dei parapetti più alti del castello, una merlatura spessa che dava sul lago, dove le piccole onde si infrangevano silenziose sulle rive, le schiene luccicanti di grosse carpe facevano ogni tanto capolino rompendo il piattume della superficie, i salici piangenti che contornavano il lago sembravano chinarsi fino a immergere i rami pieni di foglie argentee nelle acque nere.

Zara stava lassù, da sola, sporgendosi senza accorgersene, guardando giù verso il lago, metri e metri più in basso, sentendosi quasi come quella contessa che con ogni probabilità da quella stessa merlatura osservava i contadini riottosi del suo contado essere impalati, arrostiti, legati a cavalli a cui veniva data la via in direzioni opposte con il risultato macabro di strappare gli arti al malcapitato di turno…

Un soffio di vento più forte e più freddo la fece rabbrividire, provocandole la pelle d’oca e spingendola in qualche modo a sporgersi di più: il terreno sembrava così morbido, da lassù, così verde e brillante.

Stringendosi nella giacca di pelle nera Zara fissò lo sguardo sugli alberi che contornavano il lago e fra le fronde morbidamente calanti di un salice scorse una sagoma familiare che pareva chiamarla a sé.

«Lucine…» sussurrò presa da una frenesia che non sentiva da mesi ormai, da quando Lucine era morta cadendo – o gettandosi – dal ponte Dom Luís I.  
Ripercorse a ritroso la strada sentendosi stranamente fremente, attraversò saloni sempre più bui e freddi, inciampò in scalini consumati che le fecero perdere il passo, si fermò a raccogliere la sciarpa rimasta incastrata – tanto che l’aveva quasi strozzata – nel ricciolo in ferro battuto di una lampada a muro.

Quando finalmente uscì dal castello l’aria fredda del tardo pomeriggio la sorprese, facendole gelare la punta del naso che cominciò quasi immediatamente a colare.

Senza esitazione, come seguendo un richiamo che soltanto lei poteva udire, costeggiò le sponde del lago lasciandosi alle spalle una scia di impronte profonde nel terriccio umido.

La sagoma intravista dalla torre continuava ad apparirle, facendole strada, guidandola attraverso il bosco del castello. Poi gli alti alberi fecero posto ad un’ampia radura e lì in mezzo, perfettamente integra, un’altra torre, di nuovo a pianta circolare ma con la merlatura guelfa e piccole finestrelle che si disponevano a spirale.

Una porticina il legno scuro cigolò in modo inquietante aprendosi, ma Zara, come fosse ancora sotto incantesimo, non fuggì, non tornò indietro, ma andò avanti, entrò, non si spaventò quando quel pezzo di legno pesante le si chiuse alle spalle.

La luce fioca delle lampade a olio la guidò lungo la scala a chiocciola dagli scalini consumati, sempre più in alto, sempre più su, fino ad uscire sul tetto. Lì, come ad aspettarla, una donna velata con una corona di nere rose appassite e una mano tesa verso Zara che, ancora, seguì il richiamo.

Non si accorse di camminare sui merli, non si accorse del vento che, forte, la faceva pericolosamente oscillare. Zara seguiva la donna velata e procedere in tondo, come in una macabra danza di preannunciata morte.

Fu il gracchiare stridulo di un corvo a far uscire Zara dall’incantesimo, a far scomparire lo spettro, a far tornare a soffiare il vento, a farle perdere l’equilibrio e a farla cadere.

Zara precipitò inesorabilmente lungo i trenta metri di altezza di quella torre in mezzo al bosco. Si spezzò le unghie – e le dita – nel vano tentativo di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, poi l’impatto col terreno che fino a poco prima aveva accolto morbidamente i suoi piedi.

I piedi sbriciolati, tibia e perone spezzati, i femori rientrati nel bacino, spuntoni di candido osso che sbucavano dalla morbida carne del ventre di Zara: ecco cosa vide chi la ritrovò dopo poche ore di ricerca. E poi le dita sanguinolente e finite, gli occhi esplosi nelle orbite che lasciavano, su quel che restava delle guance smagrite, scie di purpureo sangue.

Sulla merlatura, a guardare quel macello e gli sfortunati che si erano trovati a doverlo ricomporre in qualche modo, un corvo gracchiante e due fantasmi, due donne velate e ghignanti che si tenevano per mano.


	8. Nel buio

**Nel buio**

**Prompt 8 – Sera**

La sera non le era mai piaciuta.

Non le piaceva il buio, non le piaceva quella strana quiete che non esisteva durante il giorno, non le piaceva come la gente cambiasse, come si facesse più languida, più dedita a quei piaceri che Ofelia rifiutava – e temeva, anche – da sempre.

Odiava quando Killian, calato il sole, le si faceva più vicino sul divano, come le sue mani cominciassero a vagare morbide e lascive lungo le sue gambe, sui fianchi, superando l’ostacolo della maglietta e arrivando – con un sospiro – alla carne morbida e calda e solcata da sottili e argentee smagliature. Odiava come le acque trasparenti e azzurrine del lago di fronte a casa si trasformassero in una distesa buia che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto nascondere mostri e pericoli che, uscendone, avrebbero potuto raggiungerla strisciando sulla ghiaia del vialetto.

Dormiva da anni ormai, con estremo disappunto di chiunque, con l’abat-jour accesa, in modo che nel caso avesse aperto gli occhi non sarebbe stata colta di sorpresa da inquietanti presenze in camera – o ombre, o persone o accappatoi lasciati ad asciugare appesi all’attaccapanni dietro la porta.

Odiava la sera tanto quanto amava l’alba, che con la sua luce tenue e rosata riusciva a farsi spazio nelle tenebre scacciandole lontano dal mondo e da lei. L’alba la rendeva docile e dolce, la faceva cinguettare come un usignolo se Killian la toccava, creta tra le mani di un abile vasaio.

Non poteva fargli troppi appunti, sinceramente, visto che nonostante tutti quei complessi l’amava e la venerava come fosse una dea invece che una semplice mortale. E comprendeva i suoi bisogni, la voglia di toccarla, di riconoscere un seno, di trovare un capezzolo con le labbra che fino a quell’istante avevano vagato cieche sul corpo.

Ofelia odiava la sera, necessario e imprescindibile passaggio per la notte oscura e piena di terrore, ma cercava di non pensarci, di combattere quell’insensata ansia che la prendeva nel momento in cui il sole lasciava che gli ultimi suoi bagliori rossastri svanissero come in una lenta dissolvenza cinematografica.

«Nel buio non c’è nulla che possa farti del male.»

Killian cercava per quanto poteva di farla stare bene, di farle combattere quella paura che in un certo modo invalidava entrambi, ma non c’era niente da fare, Ofelia continuava a iniziare a tremare non appena calava il buio.

Halloween non le era mai piaciuto, soprattutto perché significava dover festeggiare quei mostri che vivevano nel buio tanto temuto. Avrebbe voluto fare dolcetto o scherzetto nel pomeriggio e poi rientrare a casa e chiudervisi a chiave per non uscirne fino al mattino successivo, ma i loro amici avevano organizzato una festa e li avevano letteralmente supplicati di partecipare. Così, vestita da angelo con un diavolo come accompagnatore, Ofelia era andata alla festa ed era rientrata che la luna era assai alta nel cielo e il laghetto piatto e oscuro l’attendeva tranquilla lungo il vialetto che l’avrebbe portata al sicuro tra le quattro mura di casa sua.

Si era struccata, si era messa il pigiama ed era sprofondata in un attimo nel sonno, senza nemmeno attendere che Killian la raggiungesse e le desse un dolce bacio sulle labbra per augurarle la buonanotte. Si era addormentata senza accendere l’abat-jour, rannicchiata su un fianco e col viso illuminato dalla lampada attaccata al soffitto.

Si svegliò nella più completa oscurità. Il fiato le si mozzò in gola, le mani le iniziarono a tremare e incapace di muoversi o di parlare si rassegnò ad attendere l’alba intrappolata nell’orrore e nell’attacco di panico. Il cuore pompava frenetico nel petto, sudore freddo le gocciolava lungo la schiena, la voce le si era bloccata in gola insieme al fiato in un nodo stretto e indistricabile, gli occhi sgranati cercavano di scorgere nel buio qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma non riuscivano a muoversi nelle orbite.

Poi una luce bianca, probabilmente in fari di un’auto di passaggio, illuminò brevemente la stanza e fu in quel momento che Ofelia la vide.

Una sagoma umanoide e grondante, quasi fosse coperta di melma e alghe, stava in piedi di fianco alla finestra. Avrebbe voluto urlare, Ofelia, ma il terrore le bloccò la voce in gola e le congelò il corpo impedendole di muoversi quando i passi umidicci risuonarono nella stanza.

Dita gelide e bagnate le sfiorarono il viso pallido, le scostarono i capelli dalla fronte, scesero sul collo – e Ofelia era certa che avevano percepito il battito impazzito del suo cuore chiuso nel canale della carotide – lungo le clavicole, sul seno, fino a porsi a palmo aperto in corrispondenza del cuore e fermarsi. Labbra putride, fredde e gonfie si posarono sulle sue, schiuse, e una lingua guizzò rapida col suo sapore dolciastro e sanguigno in un bacio che seppe di fine.

Killian si svegliò al mattino e la trovò così, con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra schiuse, una mano sul petto e i cuscini dietro la schiena che la tenevano dritta. Gelida e rigida. Morta.


	9. Кукла - Bambola

**К** **укла** **\- Bambola**

**Prompt 9 – Inganno**

Le si era presentato come un ragazzo come tanti altri, sereno, tranquillo, alla ricerca di quell’amore che narrano nelle fiabe e Irina lo aveva guardato come se fosse Anatole e lei Nataša, senza considerare che _Guerra e Pace_ non lo aveva mai finito di leggere e quindi non sapeva che quell’aitante e seducente uomo altro non era che un imbroglione.

Irina si era innamorata, aveva considerato vera e infallibile ogni sua parola, si era lasciata manipolare fino a diventare una bella bambolina dai lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in un ordinatissimo chignon e gli occhi azzurri contornati da folte e nerissime ciglia.

«La mia bellissima bambola.»

E Irina era felice, perché la riempiva di regali e complimenti e la faceva sentire come la regina che per nascita non era, lei che dotata di estrema bellezza era nata nella gelida campagna russa in mezzo alla neve e ai rozzi contadini. Oleg le aveva concesso quella vita che lei aveva soltanto sognato, fatta di gioie, brillanti, feste ed alta società, donne tra le quali spiccava per quell’angelica bellezza che la contraddistingueva e che la invidiavano, perché aveva un principe a fianco che la riempiva di complimenti e regali, perché la sua vita non poteva essere più felice e Irina stessa la pensava così, all’inizio almeno.

Quella bella vita che non aveva mai avuto e che le era stata offerta su un piatto d’argento senza chiedere nulla in cambio se non portamento, grazia e docilità: non era un gran prezzo da pagare, alla fine.

Poi erano cominciate le piccole ripicche, quelle che Irina lasciava perdere perché “alla fine che senso ha arrabbiarsi?”; quelle che la facevano sedere alla toilette in camera a fissarsi chiedendosi “e se non gli piacessi più?”; quelle ripicche rapidamente sostituite da pizzicotti sui fianchi che le lasciavano lividi se non si comportava in modo adeguato, tenendo gli occhi bassi e le labbra piegate leggermente in un sorriso di circostanza; pizzicotti che erano diventati schiaffi seguiti da anelli, collane, bracciali, fiori, viaggi. Carota e bastone in ugual dose, baci che lenivano il dolore delle botte, complimenti che facevano passare in secondo piano le offese.

Una bellissima bambola, ecco come l’avevano definita per tutti gli anni passati con Oleg.

Una bellissima e rotta bambola, ecco come l’avevano ritratta i media e la polizia quando il suo cadavere era stato ritrovato sulle sponde del lago ghiacciato, le braccia e le gambe dalle articolazioni spezzate e gli angoli innaturali, seduta con la schiena appoggiata ad un meraviglioso ontano senza più nessuna foglia, l’abito azzurro e sbarazzino, corto sulle belle e lunghe gambe, bagnato dalla neve sciolta.   
L’avevano trovata che era ancora calda. I segni delle corde sui polsi e sul collo, mal nascosti dai capelli biondi acconciati in morbidi ricci, non avevano lasciato spazio a ipotesi: la giovane donna era stata assassinata. Era da definire l’ordine in cui era stata strangolata, picchiata, in cui le articolazioni le erano state lussate e sbriciolate, in cui la bella bocca carnosa era stata tagliata agli angoli in una raccapricciante replica del Glasgow Smile. Gli occhi azzurri fissi di fronte a sé erano inquietantemente appannati, come quelli di quelle vecchie bambole di porcellana che trovavano alloggio nelle vetrine delle nonne e dei collezionisti. Dalle piccole macchie di sangue sulla gonna si fece strada, nella mente dei poliziotti, che fosse anche stata stuprata. Quello che avrebbero trovato durante l’autopsia li avrebbe sconvolti, se possibile, ancora di più.

Oleg si svegliò una notte con un peso sul petto, un’oppressione che gli toglieva l’aria e che gli faceva impazzire il cuore. Spalancò gli occhi in preda al panico.

Sul suo petto, accovacciata come una bambina, il capo inclinato e le labbra piegate in quell’inquietante sorriso che lui stesso le aveva disegnato dopo un’orgia andata male per mascherare non sapeva neanche lui bene che cosa, c’era Irina. Irina che era sicuro fosse morta. Irina a cui aveva personalmente tagliato le guance. Irina che aveva lasciato, di notte, sotto quell’albero in riva al lago. Irina che era morta, punto e basta.

Ma Irina era su di lui, piccola come era sempre stata, bellissima come non lo sarebbe più stata nonostante il sorriso innaturale e il colorito bluastro e lo guardava sorridente e soddisfatta come dopo le prime volte che facevano sesso. Gli si avvicinò, Oleg sentì le labbra gelide sulle sue, la lingua calda e putrida, le mani dalle dita spezzate e scricchiolanti. La sentì calarsi su di lui, sull’erezione calda e turgida nonostante tutto, e la sentì muoversi come non si era mai mossa prima, il bacino rotto e più accogliente, sempre più svelta, sempre più a fondo, fino a guidarlo ad un orgasmo spettacolare che gli fece chiudere gli occhi in un’esplosione di macabra gioia. E non glieli fece aprire mai più.


	10. Venerdì 17

**Venerdì 17**

**Prompt 10 – Porta fortuna**

Non aveva mai creduto nella fortuna o nella sfortuna. Aveva sempre attraversato la strada dopo un gatto nero, era passata sotto le scale, non si era mai buttata il sale alle spalle quando le era caduto sulla tovaglia e men che meno era impazzita le volte che uno specchio le era caduto frantumandosi in mille pezzi.

Era anche vero che mai le era capitato che tutte le precedenti cose succedessero nella stessa giornata. Eppure quel venerdì 17 di pioggia, un gatto nero le aveva attraversato la strada, lo specchietto che portava sempre con sé in borsa le era caduto non appena era entrata in ufficio e per non arrivare in ritardo era stata costretta a passare sotto la scala su cui un imbianchino stava in bilico dipingendo le cornici delle finestre.  
Poi era stato tutto un precipitare degli eventi: il capo era inciampato sfracellandosi il volto sul pavimento in marmo (Marianne stava ancora china a cercare un dente), Yvonne si era tagliata un pezzo di polpastrello ritagliando una serie di carteggi con quel tagliacarte da ufficio che Roxane aveva sempre evitato come la peste.

Quel venerdì 17 era iniziato bene e poi era precipitato in un vortice dii orrore e sangue che non se l’era sentita di rifiutare quel portafortuna venduto le gentilmente da una zingara dai denti d’oro incontrata vicino all’ingresso della metro.

«Ti porterà fortuna bambina, tienilo sempre vicino.» aveva sentenziato con quel suo sorriso brillante – e inquietante – la vecchia e Roxane non se l’era sentita di dirle che non credeva alla fortuna o alla sfortuna, così quel piccolo corno rosso e appuntito adesso le pendeva al collo, dondolando dolcemente insieme ai seni liberi dal reggiseno, accomodandosi tra quelle due prosperoso semisfere che svettavano sode sotto il tessuto liscio della camicetta.

Quel piccolo corno rosso e appuntito fu trovato stretto tra le sue dita di cadavere sfigurato il mattino dopo, in un vicolo buio di quella grande città in cui si era trasferita qualche anno prima scappando da una realtà provinciale che le andava stretta come le corde di juta che le stringevano i seni in un mal riuscito shibari.

Nuda, le estremità violacee per il freddo e per la mancanza di circolazione, la carne ferita e sanguinante, la bocca e le labbra serrate intorno ad una gag ball rossa.

Dalle orbite vuote e lungo le guance volavano rivoli purpurei di sangue, i bulbi oculari – un tempo splendidi smeraldi incastonati in un viso imperfetto ma ugualmente bello – la fissavano in modo inquietante da vicino ai piedini – piccoli, delicati, dalle unghie smaltate di rosso.

Il rumore secco di una pietra focaia che struscia sul metallo, dà vita a una scintilla e poi a una fiamma. Acre odore e volute di fumo che si alzano nel cielo scuro.

Suono di conati di vomito di novellino che si mescolano al traffico cittadino, odore di orrore gettato fuori come se con quel gesto si potesse buttare fuori il ricordo di quel corpo martoriato.

Un novellino rimedia un paio di pacche sulla spalla, un veterano con un risucchio secco di labbra vissute cerca la calma nel fumo inspirato.

«Ne vedrai ancora, di scene del crimine simili, il venerdì 17 non perdona mai.»


	11. Souvenir

**Souvenir**

**Prompt 24 – Inchiostro**

C’è voluto un attimo, uno soltanto perché quella bella penna in vetro di Murano che avevate comprato quando, per la luna di miele, eravate andati a Venezia, si conficcasse nella morbidezza della sua gola.

Il sangue cola lento, uno stillicidio mortale che osservi con l’occhio critico dell’artista cercando di cogliere, nella penombra del salotto, le varie sfumature di rosso, in contrasto perfetto con il pallore sempre più tendente al cianotico della sua pelle.

«Puttana!» ti ha gridato per l’ennesima ed ultima volta, chinandosi fino a sfiorarti l’orecchio con le labbra, tu che, rannicchiata nella tua poltrona preferita, avevi quella penna tra le dita e l’hai usata come un’arma.

Diversamente dal percorso di acquisizione di consapevolezza che hai fatto – lento, tortuoso, pieno di bivi e dubbi – accompagnata da chi, rispetto a te, ne sa di più di certe cose, questo atto di amor proprio ti è venuto spontaneo.

Langue sul pavimento di rovere, la pozza di sangue che si allarga minuto dopo minuto. Ringrazi il cielo di esserti opposta al cotto in casa – «D’inverno è troppo freddo ed è difficilissimo da pulire.» - perché togliere del sangue dal parquet è molto più semplice, basterà uno straccio e un bel po’ di candeggina.

I suoi gorgoglii, così tipici e stereotipati di chi sta morendo soffocato dal suo stesso sangue, si fanno per un attimo più intensi, ma scemano subito dopo, si affievoliscono.

Ti congratuli con te stessa: tutto sommato, per essere una cosa improvvisata, ti è venuto un lavoro piuttosto pulito.

Sarà la laurea in infermieristica che ti è stato concesso di prendere per poi appendere incorniciata al muro, ricordo di un tempo lontano in cui non ti facevi mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, o forse la miriade di medical drama che hai guardato nei lunghi pomeriggi come casalinga, fatto sta che una volta oltrepassata la morbida barriera della pelle della gola, quella un po’ più dura del platisma e quella decisamente più solida della giugulare ti sei ricordata di non estrarre la matita.

Lo hai accompagnato fino a terra, boccheggiante uomo che ha urlato puttana per l’ultima volta.

Gli hai sorriso dolcemente adagiandolo sul parquet mentre ti guardava con occhi spaventati e sempre più annebbiati e lo hai sgridato, dandogli una pacchetta leggera sulle mani, quando ha tentato, in uno spasimo di vitalità, di strapparsi il lapis dalla gola.

«Macchierai ovunque con gli schizzi, caro, cerca, per favore, di morire in silenzio e senza sporcare.»

Inquietante, lo hai letto nei suoi occhi il giudizio, l’ultimo che ti ha riservato.

Stanca, ti sei definita tu sospirando, stanca di lui, della sua gelosia morbosa e insensata, del suo sminuirti, picchiarti, renderti una nullità tremante, inconsistente e quasi invisibile anche per te stessa.

Come ben sai, la perdita di una consistente quantità di sangue porta quasi ad appisolarsi. Hai aspettato che anche lui cadesse in quella magica trance del premorte, hai atteso in silenzio, tranquilla, sporca di sangue, immobile in piedi di fronte a lui.

I tacchi hanno cominciato a farti male nell’esatto istante in cui i suoi occhi azzurri hanno cominciato a chiudersi, palpebre pesanti che calano nonostante l’opposizione del loro padrone.

Lui chiude gli occhi, il petto che continua ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi, ma con calma, rassegnazione. È bello, sembra quasi che dorma.

Nuda, circondata dagli abiti e dalle scarpe insanguinate – dopotutto, lo hai comunque accompagnato a distendersi mentre il sangue gli colava denso lungo la gola, impregnando inesorabilmente il colletto candido e perfettamente inamidato della camicia – oltrepassi la montagnetta costituita dai tuoi abiti e ti dirigi verso il bagno.

Passando davanti allo specchio ti lanci un’occhiata distratta, ma ti fermi, fai un passo indietro, ti prendi tempo per osservarti: sei più bella, il viso non è più quello di una felice e leggera ragazza di vent’anni, certo, ma ne hai solo trentacinque alla fine e nelle foto è sempre sembrato tu ne avessi cinquanta. Adesso invece le rughe sono più distese e i capelli sciolti – lui sciolti li ha sempre odiati, costringendoti ad acconciarli in quegli strettissimi e composti chignon bassi – ti fanno apparire per la giovane donna che sei. Ti guardi davanti, dietro, constati che nonostante tutto non hai cellulite – ma come avresti potuto averla, con lui che ti obbligava a sei lezioni alla settimana tra pilates e aerobica perché desiderava che sua moglie – la sua bambolina – fosse in forma?

Mentre la vasca si riempie, piena d’acqua calda e schiuma densa, davanti agli occhi ti scorrono le immagini di tredici anni buttati letteralmente via.

Non ti arrabbi, non ha senso farlo adesso, nessuno ti restituirà il tempo perso a curare una gramigna che ti ha succhiato via ogni goccia di vita. Immergi le punte dei piedi nell’acqua, poi ti siedi e lasci che la schiuma ti avvolga, morbida e profumata. Ti lasci galleggiare, chiudi gli occhi, i capelli si allargano intorno al tuo viso come alghe scure.

Ti prendi tutto il tempo che in questi anni non hai avuto, la porta aperta che ti permette di lanciare ogni tanto un’occhiata al salotto e controllare che lui sia sempre lì, per terra, immobile.

Ti lavi i capelli, ti fai la maschera al viso, lo scrub al resto del corpo…l’acqua pian piano si raffredda e tu esci, ti avvolgi nella spugna morbida e immacolata, come te. Ti asciughi i piedi per non lasciare impronte – le detesti, hai sempre odiato il suo rientrare in casa e non togliersi le scarpe pesticciando ovunque con le suole sudicie – e in testa ti fai un turbante in cui raccogliere i capelli scuri e fradici.

Cammini rilassata fino in cucina, passando di fianco a lui, buttandogli un’occhiata distratta: è sempre vivo, non per molto ancora, ma lo è.

Ti versi un bicchiere di Vermentino fresco, quasi ghiacciato, in uno di quei tulipani di cristallo che non ti faceva usare – «Come potresti apprezzare un vino del genere in un bicchiere del genere?» – e poi, ancora un po’ umida, ti vai a sedere sul divano e lo osservi.

Il sangue si è raggrumato sulla sua pelle diventando tanto scuro da sembrare quasi nero, tanto scuro da somigliare all’inchiostro che ti piaceva usare per i tuoi disegni.

Le labbra sono bluastre e spiccano contro il pallore del volto – un volto bellissimo, dai lineamenti equilibrati e perfetti secondo i canoni classici – e la camicia un tempo candida ma adesso inzuppata di un bel porpora intenso. Le ciglia scure disegnano ombre sulle guance, il corpo è abbandonato, ma in posizione diversa da quella in cui lo hai lasciato prima di andare a fare il bagno.

Posi il calice e prendi il blocco da disegno, accavalli le gambe, ti picchietti le labbra con le dita. A portata di mano hai soltanto un pennino d’oro col suo supporto in legno scuro che ti ha regalato tuo nonno, un artista decisamente più dotato di te, mentre la penna calligrafica continua a stare piantata nella sua gola.

Lo disegni, cercando di intingere la punta nella giusta quantità di sangue, di cogliere le ombre giuste per replicare come non spicchi effettivamente la sua massa nella penombra della stanza.

La tua attenzione non è distratta nemmeno dal picchiettare delle gocce sul legno, quelle che non riescono più ad essere assorbite dal tessuto e allora gocciolano, lente, dagli angoli del colletto.

Immersa, trovi la trance che desideri, ti sembra di essere in una bolla nelle profondità dell’oceano. La mano corre svelta, le dita sporche si muovono frenetiche stando ben attente a non sbavare il colore.

Tre ore dopo la tua opera è completa. La guardi con orgoglio, soddisfatta, posi il blocco, prendi il vino.

Ti viene voglia di una sigaretta, così ti giri un drum – «Non è una cosa da donne, rollarsi una sigaretta, e nemmeno fumare» – lo accendi e dai la prima, voluttuosa, soddisfatta boccata. Espiri, soffi il fumo verso di lui, aspiri di nuovo, questa volta lo butti fuori dalle narici – «Assomigli a un drago, non sta bene» – e poi un’altra volta, togliendoti lo sfizio di fare cerchi di fumo che si infrangono su di lui, ormai cadavere impotente.

Ti senti libera, è una bella sensazione.

Continui a sentirti libera anche quando i poliziotti entrano in casa, lanciano un’occhiata prima al cadavere poi a te. Porgi i polsi tranquilla, sai che dovrai pagare un caro prezzo per la tua libertà.

Le sirene della volante risuonano ovattate alle tue orecchie mentre ti lasci alle spalle un cadavere, una casa, una vita e un tappeto con una macchia che pare d’inchiostro.


	12. Vortici

**Vortici**

  


**Prompt 11 – Indecisione**

La mano le trema, indecisa, forse per la prima volta.

La gente pensa che sia facile bucarsi, che sia semplice tenere la mano ferma, il giusto angolo ago-vena, che sia un gioco dosare la forza nel premere lo stantuffo fino in fondo senza farsi prendere dalla foga di far mescolare quel magico liquido al sangue.  
Ma bucarsi non è così. Bucarsi è diventare infermieri senza aver seguito un corso, è diventare anatomisti senza mai aver fatto un’autopsia o aver aperto un manuale. Bucarsi è scovare vene che si pensava non esistessero neanche, è nascondersi, è fingere. È fingere che vada tutto bene anche quando un mostro ci stringe la gola perché si rasenta la crisi di astinenza. È fingere di stare bene, di essere in forma anche quando quella dose non ci basta più e il nostro corpo – che alla fine è un corpo di carne e desideri che noi nutriamo – chiede di più, sempre di più, dilaniandoci dall’interno, scavandoci la gabbia toracica con dita artigliate e denti affilati che strappano e lacerano e ci rendono zombi, corpi che vivono in funzione di quell’unico gesto – compiuto in segreto, vergognandosene, in momenti privati sempre più ravvicinati tra loro – che tirano un sospiro di sollievo – o esalano un sospiro che sa di morte – quando sentono il calore diffondersi al loro interno.  
  
_Una siringa sottile, un ago altrettanto fine, un gesto ripetuto Dio solo sa quante volte, nello stesso luogo, da anni._  
 _Aveva cominciato, come tutti più o meno, con le sigarette. Poi la sua vita era precipitata e come in un gorgo lacustre era stata risucchiata e trascinata in un abisso oscuro, sempre più giù, in silente attesa di toccare il fondo e poter, a quel punto, iniziare a risalire con una semplice e piccola spinta dei piedi. Ma lei era sprofondata in un lago, non nell’oceano, e in fondo non aveva trovato sabbia fredda o roccia su cui poggiare i piedi, ma melma che i piedi glieli aveva catturati e intrappolati e lei, sul fondo di quel lago, era rimasta, in attesa di qualcosa che le lanciasse una cima a cui aggrapparsi, di qualcuno che la aiutasse. Quel lago era diventato la sua casa. Si era adagiata sul fondo, aveva smesso di combattere, si era lasciata trascinare e avvolgere dalle propaggini viscide che dalla melma, come lunghe dita, si allungavano verso la superficie._  
 _Sul lungolago del mondo reale aveva individuato il suo posto, un rifugio in cui raccogliersi quando il mondo si faceva insostenibile, un piccolo antro ritagliato nel tronco di un grosso platano. Sua madre la picchiava? Lei fuggiva a farsi una canna. Suo padre la legava stretta e la riempiva di frustate ovunque arrivasse? Lei scappava e tirava una striscia di coca. Il suo fratellastro le si insinuava viscido – meno viscido delle alghe del lago che talvolta le pareva di sentire a volgersi intorno alle gambe – nel letto e altrettanto viscidamente, dopo averla minacciata di morte se avesse emesso un solo suono, le percorreva con mani, labbra e lingua le curve acerbe del corpo? Senza neanche farsi una doccia correva a iniettarsi la sua dose, il tasto che, premuto, le faceva spegnere il cervello e dimenticare l’orrore della sua vita. Perché poi suo padre aveva cominciato a venderla ai suoi amici, perché sua madre continuava a picchiarla voltando la testa per non vedere cosa alla figlia accadesse, perché suo fratello aveva violato ogni buco del suo corpo in modi che Aida non aveva mai neanche immaginato._  
  
_Cartoni, funghetti, eroina, speed, coca, erba, peyote, md: aveva provato di tutto, dalle cose più blande a quelle più pese, con l’unico obiettivo di avere tregua. Dalla vita, dalla famiglia, da tutto quello e quelli che la circondavano e, come lupi affamati, la osservavano in attesa del piede in fallo, della caduta, dell’attimo in cui avrebbe perso lucidità e loro avrebbero potuto sbranarla fino all’ultimo brandello di pelle. Porci, anzi, non lupi, perché i lupi lasciano tracce mentre i maiali no, divorano anche le ossa, anche i vestiti, solo la plastica resta loro indigesta, ma è un nulla se considerato che cosa fanno sparire._  
 _Non farcela più, agognare la tregua, desiderare ardentemente il momento in cui poter dire “Basta” e lasciarsi andare, lasciarsi avvolgere da quelle alghe brune e scivolose che si erano trasformate in esseri viventi, in carpe dai colori di morte che prima le avevano sfiorato i piedi, poi le avevano avvolto i polpacci, le cosce, il bacino, salendo sempre più su e tirandola sempre più giù, farla sprofondare in un vortice che da essere di pesci diventa di melma._  
  
Aida posa la siringa sulla coperta sulla quale è seduta – la mano le trema troppo – e inspira profondamente, chiude gli occhi, cerca di rilassarsi.  
Lo sciacquio delle onde del lago la rilassa, sente i muscoli distendersi, il tremore farsi sempre più debole fino a sparire. Allora prende di nuovo delicatamente tra le dita la siringa, stringe il pugno un paio di volte – non ne ha davvero bisogno, saprebbe trovarsi una vena ad occhi chiusi – piega la mano, trova l’angolo giusto e allora preme l’ago sulla pelle: è come tagliare il burro, l’ago si infila, il sangue penetra nella siringa, si mescola alla droga, lo stantuffo scende e Aida chiude gli occhi di nuovo.  
Apre gli occhi, intorno a lei non più il tronco marcio del platano e il lungolago deserto di novembre. C’è il sole ed è caldo, la pelle pallida è delicatamente baciata dai raggi, le lentiggini fanno capolino e gli occhi da verdi si fanno nocciola.  
Le acque del lago non sono nere, ma cristalline, e il fondo non è di melma ma di piccoli e rotondi sassi bianchi. Le carpe maculate nuotano placide, si avvicinano curiose quando Aida vi immerge i piedi, la sfiorano, le fanno sentire le squame ruvide sotto il velo di muco che le protegge. Sorride, Aida, come non fa da tempo. Pensa che forse, in un mondo del genere, la droga non le servirebbe, che tutto sarebbe bello e che i trip da acidi sarebbero soltanto il ricordo sfumato di un’altra vita.  
Ma come nei migliori trip, a un certo punto subentra la paranoia. Aida è trascinata verso il centro del lago, le carpe si trasformano in lucci scuri dai denti affilati, bestie carnivore e orribili.  
 _“Non sono nemmeno fatta di acidi…”_ pensa distrattamente mentre l’orrore si fa sempre più potente e lei, nonostante tutto, resta ferma immobile, i lucci che cominciano ad assumere una formazione d’attacco. _“E i lucci sono cacciatori solitari…”_  
Eppure, i lucci si schierano e il trip va avanti senza droga. L’attaccano. Prima piccoli morsi e colpi di coda, apparentemente disorganizzati, poi morsi più forti e più profondi.  
L’acqua si colora di rosso, le grida insozzano il silenzio, Aida cade, i lucci si avventano su di lei, la divorano, la fanno a pezzi. L’acqua ribolle battuta dalle code e agitata dall’aria che viene strappata ai polmoni di Aida.  
Poi tutti si fa di nuovo quieto, unico segno di ciò che è accaduto l’acqua sporca di sangue.  
  
  
Un ragazzino cammina felice, è una bella giornata nonostante sia novembre. Sente dei rumori provenire da un alto e robusto platano, gli gira intorno, scova un rifugio. Sulle prime, piccola com’è, pare quasi una bambola a dimensioni naturali. Gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca piegata in un ghigno…sembra una di quelle bambole fatte per addobbare le case ad Halloween.  
La trova bella, con quei suoi occhi castani appannati, le labbra bluastre e la posa abbandonata. Poi nota la siringa ancora piantata nell’avambraccio, nota i graffi che decorano la pelle bianca – _“Deve aver esitato”_ pensa – e il liquido rossastro e denso nel cilindro di plastica, perché lo stantuffo non è stato premuto fino in fondo. Il ragazzino urla, è sopraffatto dall’enormità della scoperta, chiede aiuto, spera che qualcuno lo senta.  
La polizia arriva nel giro di un quarto d’ora, un agente lo interroga mentre un altro provvede a chiudere la zona con un nastro. Poi scende di nuovo il silenzio, il ragazzino è seduto su una panchina a poca distanza dal platano. Il laghetto si stende placido di fronte a lui, le onde si infrangono lente sulla riva sassosa, si accende una sigaretta per cercare di calmarsi.  
Alza gli occhi, il sole sta calando e la superficie riflette gli ultimi stanchi raggi. Al di là della piccola distesa d’acqua una figura femminile lo guarda, gli sorride, cammina verso di lui senza fare rumore nel calpestare i sassi.  
 _“Grazie.”_  
È solo un sussurro, quasi inudibile nello stormire delle fronde dei salici e dei platani mosse dalla brezza leggera. La donna continua ad avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo non ha paura, c’è un senso di riconoscimento che va oltre, oltre a che cosa non lo sa.  
 _“Mi hai trovata, mi hai liberata.”_  
Il ragazzo sorride, la donna tende la mano, lui esita un momento, poi la stringe. È un attimo, la donna muta volto, orrido cadavere dal muto grido, le membra mangiate dai pesci, le vesti ridotte a brandelli. Intorno a lui si fa buio, un vortice di carpe lo avvolge e lo trascina a fondo, una donna lo attende, ghignante ma senza viso, bruttissima nella luce verdognola delle profondità del lago.  
 _“Adesso sarò io a liberare te.”_  
  
  
L’agente che ha parlato col ragazzo si chiede che fine abbia fatto. Dalle generalità che ha raccolto prende il numero di telefono: squilla a vuoto finché non subentra la segreteria con quel messaggio preregistrato dalla voce metallica e scattosa che lo inquieta da sempre.  
Chiama allora a casa, risponde la madre.  
“Signora, sono l’agente Donowitz, potrebbe passarmi suo figlio?”  
“Mio figlio non è ancora tornato, ma è successo qualcosa?”  
“No signora, non si preoccupi.”  
Ma l’agente Donowitz mente, sente il sudore freddo scivolargli lungo la schiena e il freddo entrargli nelle ossa.  
“Resta in macchina Colin” dice al compagno, “faccio un ultimo giro di perlustrazione, sento che qualcosa non quadra.”  
Colin resta in auto e osserva Donowitz essere inghiottito dall’oscurità e riapparire sotto i coni di luce fredda dei lampioni del parco. Fa il giro, cammina a lungo, il gelo malsano che sente lo avvolge sempre più stretto, il fiato che esce in candide e dense nuvolette di condensa dalle labbra screpolate. Arriva al lago, fa il giro del perimetro, controlla le panchine. Il ragazzo è piccolo, passerebbe inosservato. Lo trova su una panchina sotto un salice, seduto composto. Morto. Un singulto gli sfugge dalle labbra quando con indice e medio constata la totale assenza di battito nella carotide del ragazzo. È gelido.  
“Colin dai l’allarme, c’è un altro morto.”  
“Cazzo che giornata di merda. Sai chi è?”  
“Il ragazzo di oggi. Chiama la centrale, chiedi la scientifica.”  
Chiude la chiamata, guarda sconsolato il ragazzo e resta in attesa. Dà un’occhiata intorno, cerca indizi, ma non ci sono orme, non ci sono segni che saltino all’occhio: il ragazzo è seduto e pallido, ancora leggermente caldo, morto da poco. Un infarto, probabilmente, anche se si chiede come una persona così giovane possa averne uno.  
Due sagome, dall’altra parte del lago, attirano la sua attenzione. Non le riconosce, ma non ha importanza.  
“Ehi, voi. Venite qui per favore.” Chiama.  
Soltanto il silenzio gli risponde, anche se le figure si muovono verso di lui, ma non fanno rumore, è come se galleggiassero a pochi centimetri dal suolo.  
Si avvicinano, sempre di più, decise, mentre lui trema senza accorgersene, muovendo un passo incerto indietro, allontanandosi quasi, senza riuscirci perché l’agente Donowitz è come bloccato, come se il gelo che sente dentro si fosse fatto fisico e gli avesse intrappolato i piedi.  
“Voi…” sussurra infine, prima di precipitare in un vortice fatto di pesci.


End file.
